The invention relates to a sewing machine having an electonic memory storing stitch control data which are sequentially read out from the memory during each rotation of the upper shaft of the sewing machine to control the needle and the feed mechanism and thereby produce a pattern of stitches. More particularly, the invention relates to a sewing machine in which a speed regulating controller can be switched to control the lateral swinging amplitude of the needle.
Generally, an electronic sewing machine has a dial knob provided on the front face of the sewing machine, the dial is manually operated to adjust the swinging amplitude of the needle. Such a dial knob can be inconvenient for manual operation such as in the case of embroidery stitching, in which the machine operator is required to freely operate the dial knob while stitching the embroidery. In this case a large lever is preferable. However, it is very difficult to provide such a lever on the front face of a multi-function sewing machine in view of the mounting space, and in view of the structural problem as to the connection between the lever and the printed-circuit electronic elements. At all events, it is not preferable to carryout a stitching operation in a manner that the machine operator manipulates the fabric to be sewn with one hand while operating the needle regulating knob or lever by the other hand.